


Something to Live For

by orphan_account



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helena leaned close towards Grace and roughly ran a hand through her sweat-slicked hair. “I never learn to drive. If I try and drive truck we will go ‘boom’!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to Live For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fenellaevangela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/gifts).



“You know how to drive, yes?”

“I’ve only driven the truck a few times, Helena. I don’t even have a license-“

The blonde-haired woman pushed her towards the vehicle. “Safer if you drive.”

“I barely know how!”

Helena leaned close towards Grace and roughly ran a hand through her sweat-slicked hair. “I never learn to drive. If I try and drive truck we will go ‘boom’!” She made a sound effect and hand gesture to get her point across to her.

“If we get caught…”

“Grace, anything better than here,” Helena snarled as she climbed into the car.

Her hand lingered on the driver’s door as she glanced back at the burning house behind them. It was pure irony that the only person she had left was Helena who had been an abomination since the moment she laid eyes on her.

After Helena had tried to help Mark and her escape, she saw Helena in an entire new light. It was all for naught though because her father had stopped them and killed Mark on the spot but she tried. This forced Grace to look at Helena differently.

“Grace!”

Grace climbed into the truck without as much as a second thought. Her childhood home and life burning up behind them made her feel numb but Helena was right. There was nothing left for her there. Her parents had betrayed her and Mark was dead.

The only thing Grace could do was drive. She started the truck and clutched the steering wheel in a vice like grip. Tears filled her eyes and started to spill the farther she got from the flames that engulfed the house.

Grace nearly swerved off the road when Helena reached out towards her to wipe at the tears. It was unexpected to say the least.

“Don’t cry,” Helena said gruffly. “Crying make you ugly.”

She could not help the amused laugh that bubbled out of her throat. “I suppose that’s the most accurate thing I’ve ever heard about crying.”

“Nuns always tell me that back in orphanage.”

They drove in relative silence for the rest of the drive. This was not planned but Helena dozed off soon after Grace started driving. She tried her best to stay off the crowded roads and prayed no one would stop them.

It was not until the car stopped that Helena finally woke up. “Why we stop?”

“I’m tired and don’t feel comfortable driving as it is,” Grace explained.

They spent that first night at a motel. Grace laid wide-awake beside Helena who was fast asleep. Grace was unable to join her because of all the thoughts running through her mind. She and Helena were free, but she didn’t know how long it would last. Mark was gone and now she was virtually all alone.

Grace buried her face into the pillow in order to stifle her sobs.

“No cry,” Helena muttered as she wrapped an arm loosely around Grace’s stomach. “We both have babies soon and become mothers.”

The thought offered Grace little comfort but she appreciated the gesture.

“Thank you, Helena.”

The next morning they drove and drove until stopping in a small town for something to eat. Helena ate as if she was a starved woman while Grace picked at her food. She didn’t know if it was the pregnancy or her nerves but the appetite just wasn’t there.

“You eat, Grace. It will make baby strong.”

Grace nodded and took a small bite though the food left a sour taste in her mouth. “I am not very hungry, Helena.”

“It is my baby inside you, yes?”

She nodded.

“Then why you sick? I love food.” Helena told her this with a completely serious look on her face. It was difficult for Grace to contain her laughter but finally she could do it no more and doubled over laughing.

“I don’t think it works that way, Helena but I’ll try,” Grace said as laughter continued to bubble out of her throat.

It was short lived because once they left the diner, Grace was aware of how little money they had. She deliberately walked past the truck and to a park across from the diner where Grace sat down on bench.

“Grace?”

“You should have let me die in the fire, Helena!” Grace cried. “I lived my entire life there and-“

A hand reached out to grip her throat. It squeezed hard enough to get her attention but not enough to cut off air to her lugs.

“I save us so we have good future with babies and it is not nice to be ungrateful,” Helena hissed.

The hand eventually started to loosen its grip and it was then Grace started to cry again. Helena blinked and pulled her into an awkward hug. Then she pressed her lips against Grace’s, which caused the other girl’s eyes to widen in surprise.

“Helena?” she whispered.

“We both stay strong for babies, yes?” Helena insisted firmly.

Grace shook her head but was quickly drawn into another kiss. She was scared at first but slowly started to respond.

“We raise babies together, yes?”

She took a shaky breath. “Why?”

“Because our babies will be sestras.”

~*~

Grace and Helena eventually found a home in a woman’s shelter that was in a discreet location. They had sought out Sarah Manning first but it wasn’t safe with all the problems she was facing with the Dyad Institute. She did help them find a place that would help, though.

When Grace first met Sarah, she was almost jealous at how much attention Helena showed her at first but it faded that first night in the shelter. Helena went on and on about how they were going to raise their babies together and all sorts of things like that.

The pregnancy progressed and Grace found her fears diminishing because this was a safe place. Her father was no longer here and though Mark was gone, she had Helena.

“Grace, dinner time. We should eat, yes?” Helena asked as she climbed off the bed.

She nodded but before they walked out of the room, she stopped Helena. “Thank you.”

“Why?”

“For saving me.”

Helena shrugged and just muttered something about food, which Grace found more than amusing. For her, that was enough of a response.


End file.
